Even If
by minn's.star
Summary: "If the world ends..."  T for touchy subjects, and Finny being a sloppy kisser.


"What do you think would happen?"

The question was out of the blue, breaking the silence like a rock breaks glass, and Berwald almost started a little at the sudden sound. It wouldn't have been noticeable to anyone but the one that was with him right now, the one knew him far too well from years of being neighbors.

"Wh't d'ya mean?" He asks. He knows Tino well, but sometimes he thinks it's not well enough, because questions like this still make him stop to think.

"I mean this end of the world business. It can't really happen. But I mean… if it did, what do you think would happen?" Violet eyes didn't seem as sure as the words that the mouth below them spoke, and Berwald wondered if Tino was actually afraid. The Finn wasn't usually scared by much, hell he walked away from _Ivan_ fairly unscathed (well, compared to the three other boys that had ever picked a fight with him, anyway). Still, if he was scared… why of this?

Tino was rational, logical, and some silly prediction shouldn't have gotten to him that easy. He was the one who thought with reason, and not romanticism. (Contrary to popular belief, Berwald actually was the romanticist out of the two of them.)

Then again, Tino still insisted that Santa was real.

The Swedish male supposed that he would never really be able to figure out his 'wife', no matter how hard he tried. With a shrug, he looked down the cul-de-sac while answering, somehow feeling uncomfortable with meeting the other's eyes. "Er… I dunno. M'ybe we wouldn't ev'n n'tice. I mean… 'f we're s'pposed ta' die 'n all, we'd n'ver see it."

And as morbid as that was, it was probably true. Tino shifted a little on his spot on the curb to stare ahead where Berwald was looking. "Yeah… guess you're right…"

A few minutes more of silence passed, and Tino finally screamed.

"PERKELE!"

Berwald did jerk forward a little this time, startled by his companion's outburst. When he looked over at the other, he was surprised to see that the Finn didn't look angry. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Perkele… Berwald, miksi?..."*

Confused the Swede leaned over and held the other against his chest, rubbing his back in what was meant to be soothing, but was probably more awkward than anything. "Wha's wr'ng?" he asked, softly.

"Why is the world like this? We just sit here and wait for our turn to rot, we never do anything amazing, we never do anything good, we barely do anything productive. But why, Berwald? I-… I don't want to die not meaning anything…"

Berwald couldn't sit through anymore. "Ya' d'n't n't mean anythin'." He finally cut in, maybe louder than he had ever been. "Yer perfect… Ya' mean so much…" _You mean the world to me._

Wide eyes looked up at him now, water-logged and shocked. "Berwald…"

A few more painful, uncomfortable moments of silence, because neither knew what to say next. Finally, Tino smiled and wiped his eyes, still looking directly at Berwald.

"Kiitos, Ber. I guess I was getting a little hysterical there." The Finn said, chuckling a little.

Berwald nodded in response, and even more silence followed. This time when it was broken, it was soft and tentative. "Ah… Berwald?"

"Hn?"

"Ahm… Can I ask you to do me a favor?"

"Sure, w'fe."

Tino didn't pout like he usually did when Berwald called him that. "If the world ends… could you keep something for me?" He asked, eyes to the ground and cheeks red.

"S're. Wh't 's it?"

For a few moments, Tino didn't move. It made the other wonder if he had even heard him. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if the other was okay, his mouth was hit hard by another. Teeth crashed together and a sloppy, unsure tongue prodded at his own, movements abrupt and unsure. After his initial shock, Berwald slowly looped one arm around the small of Tino's back and placed the other on the back of his head to steady him, and maybe to keep him from moving away while he slowly returned the gesture. His tongue invaded the Finn's mouth now, and he moaned a little without meaning to. He had been waiting for this since about kindergarten, and to finally have it was almost bliss.

Maybe it was accurate that the end was supposed to be called rapture.

Pressing closer, he could feel the back of Tino's throat, and he was really regretting that his lungs didn't hold more air because he really didn't want this to end- They finally broke for air moments later, both panting heavily. Saliva strings were still visible on the Finn's now-swollen lips and Berwald wondered if he had a few, too.

"Hn… Be?" The shorter of the two almost whispered, looking up at the other.

"Mm?"

"Even if the world doesn't end, it's yours to keep. I wanted it to be with someone that I trust."

Holy shit. That was his first kiss, too? Berwald would have never expected it, with Tino being fairly popular, and he was extremely grateful. "Thank you." He said clearly, after a small struggle to get the words out.

"Really, it's nothing to thank me for I just… I really love being with you." Tino murmured, slowly, cautiously. Even if the world was ending soon, he couldn't seem to say I love you yet. He was still too fragile, too scared, scared that he would lose him if he said it. But maybe abstract thinking could lead the man to the real meaning behind those words.

With a rare smile, Berwald leaned in and kissed Tino's forehead, pulling the other against him gently and firmly. The Finn let out a small sigh of contentment and rested his head in the crook of Berwald's neck, breathing him in. Abstract thinking was his friend.

If the world was going to end, though, he would be sure to say it for real. He still had a day left.

* * *

><p>*Why in Finnish, from what I understand.<p>

I don't believe in all of this non-sense, but this idea was just kind of there. Another AU.

Reviews are loved, and please no flames if you do believe that we're all going to die. Lets all be nice to eachother~


End file.
